


Sin Triangle

by caitlin_uwu



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Denial of Feelings, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Humor, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, Kagamine Len and Rin Are Siblings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, all relationships are minor or past besides pikolen and gumirin, rin listens to 100 gecs and that enough cause to read this, they are just having fun :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlin_uwu/pseuds/caitlin_uwu
Summary: A coming of age story mostly centered around Utatane Piko! Title is taken from Sin Triangle by Sidney Gish.
Relationships: Fukase & Utatane Piko, Gumi/Kagamine Rin, Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Len, Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len/Utatane Piko, Kaito/Meiko (Vocaloid), SF-A2 Miki & Utatane Piko, flower/Kagamine Len
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Sin Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is kind of old! I wrote it as an introduction to Miku and put it in my last fic. I didn't want to rewrite it, so here it is again!

Miku had become notorious. Her story seemed to be like many others, a child actress turned pop star. The only step she had left was the inevitable Miley Cyrus-ification. Kaori wanted to take every precaution possible to prevent that. However, the day of reckoning seemed to be getting closer and closer each day. Miku had become increasingly edgier over the last few years. She was a nightmare to work with when she accepted acting jobs, she never wanted to sing in the ever popular love song format, and worst of all, she was going to be 18 soon. Miku Hatsune was soon to be an adult and wanted to make sure everyone knew it. It was only a matter of time before she went good girls gone bad.

Kaori had to do something. However, Miku was going to do what she wanted. There is no way she’d listen to her manager, especially after her manager’s own music career flopped. But Kaori was determined and knew that Miku was too talented to end up becoming a has been child star. So Kaori planned. She talked to associates, she talked to directors who had worked with Miku, she even talked to Miku’s incredibly absent parents. The general takeaway was that Miku is independent, like she didn’t know that already, and she needed time to get her head on straight before doing something new. Miku had been in the business since she was twelve, starring in some tween show that she now detests. She wanted to shake the teeny bopper good girl reputation, and it seems that she did so by scaring the daylights out of directors and songwriters. It was only a matter of time before no one wanted to work with her.

So Kaori made a plan and a phone call. She swiped through her contacts, a long, long list. Finally she found the number she needed. She hadn’t talked to this woman in a while and felt bad that the first time she’s talked to her in 2 years is to ask a favor. Oh, well. After retracing her plan, she hit the call button.

“Kaori?” said the familiar voice. “Shit, man. It’s been a while! How’ve you been?”

“Hi, Meiko. How long has it been? 1? 2 years?”

“Well, time flies by when you’re raising kids!” Kaori could tell that her old friend was tired. She knew that Meiko loved her life, at least she thought she did, but she must work pretty damn hard. She has teens, after all.

“Ugh, I know, right?” she responded.

“You don’t have kids,” Meiko laughed through the phone, letting Kaori break the tension she felt by giving a chuckle.

“Wait. Kaori, do you have kids?” Meiko asked. She almost sounded serious.

“Aside from Miku, no.” She chuckled.

“Ah, how is she doing?” Well. Meiko sure was straight to the point, even if she didn’t know it.

“Fine. She’s fine. Speaking of Miku…” she trailed off. What was she saying?

“Who am I kidding, she is not fine. She's a little she-devil.”

“Oh, come on,” Meiko laughed again, hearty and loving, “she can’t be that bad.”

“Oh, but she is.” Kaori groaned. “She’s turning 18 soon. Who knows what she’ll do when that day comes!”

“So she’s going through the rebellious phase of stardom, huh?”

“Rebellious is an understatement. If she keeps acting like this, her career will be over!”

“Sounds tough.” Meiko sighed, like there was nothing to do about it, but there was.

“But I still have hope. I just need a bit of help…”

__________________________

“What?!”

“Miku, I know it sounds hard but-”

“Kaori. What don’t you understand about no? N. O. No. Bangō. Méiyǒu. Never.” Miku spat, lips almost poisonous.

“Miku, we bought the tickets, we arranged the housing, even your parents want you to do this, so please. Please. Don’t make this difficult.” Kaori pleaded. Miku could see that she was really serious.

“My parents? Really?” She deadpanned. How did Kaori even get in contact with them? Last time she checked they were on a cruise. And as far as she knew, cruise ships didn’t have wifi.

“Yes, Miku. Your parents.” Kaori said. She sounded like a broken woman. Maybe Miku was being too harsh. Maybe she should give it a try.

“Fine,” she announced, dismissively.

“They better have good shopping though.” Miku said as she began to leave the room.

“They do!”

“And they better have good boba!” She yelled from outside of the room.

Kaori scrolled through her contacts once more.

“Hey, Meiko? Is there good boba where you live?”

__________________________

Miku wasn’t sure how to feel. She didn’t like being told what to do and she definitely did not like being told to move to the middle of bumfuck, nowhere for a year. But here she was, in a beat up maroon Jeep with 2 washed up folk singers. The driver, composer Meiko Sakine, seemed to be frightened of Miku. Good. Who was she kidding, Miku didn’t want to intimidate this grown woman. She wanted to intimidate her husband, lyricist Kaito Kagamine. Meiko was cool. She seemed badass. Kaito, however, seemed like a tool. Maybe not a blubbering idiot. After all, she couldn’t make any deductions about him yet.

As a child, Miku’s parents played Kaito and Meiko’s music all the time. It was the soundtrack of her childhood. Soft guitars, sweet bass, beautiful flute, and crisp, warm vocals flitted through the air, dancing in her memory. Now, she was going to live with them and their family for a year. Miku wouldn’t mention it, but she was the tiniest bit excited to learn from them.

The car ride from the airport to their house was very awkward. The couple had told Miku that their children were at school and couldn’t come to meet her at the airport. They told her that she’d meet them when they got to the house. Miku was almost terrified. What if they were assholes? What if they were annoying? What if they were lame? Meiko had mentioned that they were twins, Rin and Len, nearly her age. Miku kinda felt bad for the kids. Rin and Len? Really? Those were the names their parents chose? Meiko and Kaito must be either sadists or completely clueless. Seriously? It’s like naming your twins Anon and Kanon! It sounds ridiculous.

The car sped past various suburbs, parks, and small businesses. The little town was charming, green trees painting the sky and grey cobblestone paving the road. It was not what Miku had expected. She was expecting some kind of depressing slum, but it seemed as if she had more to look forward to. They passed a park, big and green. Adults and children were walking among the flowers and pavement. It was a calm that Miku hadn’t experienced in a while. There was a creek that ran through the park and a sweet looking bridge to cross it. The creek was deep and long, something you could swim in. Finally, the car was weaving through neighborhoods. Large and small houses alike with perfect yards adorned the streets. They started to slow to a stop in front of a large, tucson style home. It wasn’t nearly as big as her parent’s house, but it was still substantial.

“Okay! Welcome to our humble abode, Miku!” Exclaimed Kaito. He seemed nervous. Kaori must have told them that she was a handful. Miku grabbed some of the bags she had packed, there were too many to bring in all at once. Meiko was kind enough to bring in one of Miku’s bags as well. Miku walked into the house, greeted by a large corridor. It wasn’t as nice as she was used to, but it would do. Kaito led Miku to their guest bedroom. It was a small room on the second floor, sandwiched in between what she assumed were Rin and Len’s rooms. Kaito left her to unpack and settle in.

Once she was sure Kaito had gone downstairs, Miku decided to peek into Rin and Len’s rooms. I mean, she had to know who she was going to be living with. The room to her right was like one she had seen in movies. It had dark grey walls, each wall seemingly plastered in polaroid photos or posters. A drum set was jammed into the corner, next to a huge window. There was a walk in closet, harboring clothes, shoes, jewelry, and even wigs. Oh. So one of them was into fandom. That's ok, Miku can tolerate that. She’d just pray that this person wasn’t annoying. Their room, though messy, had this very homey feel. It certainly wasn’t how Miku would want her room decorated, but it was nice. It was personal. A space that she could see someone really living in.

She walked into the room to her left. This room was much more easy on the eyes. The walls were creme colored, honey colored shelves hanging off of them. The shelves held various books, trinkets, and succulents. In fact, the room had quite a few plants. Some were big, some were small; but they all tied to room together. It was much more cohesive than the other room. This room’s window was much bigger, and light was shining through, illuminating the carpeted floor. She noticed a spark of light glinting off of a bass. It seemed like both kids were musicians too. The whole room seemed to have a brown, creme, and green color palette, something Miku could appreciate. On the walls hung various posters, most of them seemed to have been collected. Playbills, sports posters, tickets to concerts and school dances. Each was placed on a bulletin board, showing a life well lived.

She returned to her new room, the bare walls painfully evident. She was staying for a while, so she assumed she could get decently comfortable. Maybe she could change the room up, give it some pizazz. Maybe some decorations, some photos. Maybe some plants of her own!

Suddenly, Meiko walked into her room.

“Hey. Um… Rin and Len just got back. Do you want to meet them?” Meiko said, tentatively. She was obviously a little nervous. She did have a kid that she didn’t know staying at her house for a year. Rather than speaking, Miku opted for a quick nod. Maybe that would reassure her.

Miku didn’t like to show weakness. That's why she put her hands in her jeans back pockets. That would hide the fidgeting, right? “Don’t let these kids be obnoxious. Don’t let these kids be obnoxious. Don’t let these kids be obnoxious.” she thought to herself, repeating the phrase over and over again. Miku thought that she was mature; she had been in the acting business for years after all. What if these people were rude? Or loud? Or annoying? Or fans? Wouldn’t that suck. But Miku sucked up her pride and kept following Meiko.

Miku peered out the window and saw two blondes jump out of a jeep. Both seemed around the same height as her. Miku was told that the twins were only a year younger than her, cementing the fact that she was short. The boy, Len, had driven them, and was now talking to his sister Rin. They seemed to starkly contrast each other. It was perfectly clear which room was whose. Len seemed cool. His hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, even though it was short. He wore grey sweatpants and a white hoodie. There was some “high end” logo on it, but he didn’t look like the kind of guy to be pompous about it. They weren’t too baggy and Miku could tell that he was fairly fit. What made the otherwise sloppy outfit work was his chunky sneakers. Miku always thought that chunky sneakers could tie together any outfit.

The girl, however, was a fashion disaster. It worked, in an odd way, but it was a kind of style that she hadn’t seen or thought of before. The pants she wore were atrocious. At least that's what Miku thought. One pant leg was a desaturated hot pink, the other was a light purple; she had a black, buckle belt looped through it. Her shirt was a ribbed, cropped tank top, with a take out logo on it. She had a fluffy jacket on; it was cold out, after all. She had lots of jewelry on. Colorful beaded bracelets she seemed to have made herself adorned her wrists and she wore a Star of David necklace. To top the look off, she had purple tinted sunglasses and a soft pink bucket hat with an orange on it. Her makeup was colorful. Her lids were gilded with matte yellow and her lips with shiny pink. Aside from her questionable fashion taste, Rin was very pretty. She had soft features and her hair was the kind of fluffy that you’d want to pet.

As they hopped out of the car, they seemed to be arguing about something. Miku didn’t have siblings, but she did have to act like she did on TV. Maybe there was some truth to the family dynamic she’d seen on TV but never known for herself. Rin seemed to be teasing him. He seemed a little upset, but not angry. Rin was smiling and laughing. They seemed like they would be fun to hang around. As they walked toward the door, Miku shot a nervous glance at Kaito, who was doing something in the living room and then to Meiko, who was sitting at the kitchen table.  
Kaito caught her eye and said, “Hey. It’s okay, kid.” It was the kind of comforting that she needed.

The door began to open and Miku took a couple of steps back. What if they saw her looking through the window? She couldn’t be just standing there. Miku may have been famous but it sure didn’t mean that she wasn’t socially awkward. But, of course, instead of doing anything, she just stayed still. Paralyzed, even.

The door opened and the twins walked in. Len yelled something along the lines of “We’re home” obviously not noticing Miku’s presence until Rin nudged him. Letting out an “Oh” he turns his attention to Miku.

“Ugh. Don’t mind him, he’s just dumb.” Rin smiles. She sticks out her hand to shake Miku’s. “I’m Rin. It’s nice to meet you. It’ll be cool living together!” Miku takes her hand and shakes it. Her grip is stronger than one would expect for her build. Rin seems to be the more loud and smiley of the twins, Miku notes. “Now just don’t go all ‘Good Girls Gone Bad’ on us, okay?” She’s still smiling when she lightly nudges Miku. She has to admit that she is a bit offended by Rin’s off hand comment, but the girl is probably just as clueless as her brother.

Miku turns her attention to Len who has been watching their encounter awkwardly, not exactly knowing what to do either.

“Len.” He states plainly. Then all of a sudden his face gets a bit redder and his eyes widen. “Wait. I’m Len. It’s uh…” God, is he nervous. When Miku first saw him, she assumed that he would be the more confident of the pair. She couldn’t have been more wrong.

“It’s cool to finally meet you! We’ve been looking forward to having you.” Len finally got his bearings and flashed Miku a smile. He had a charming air around him, even if Miku could see through it immediately.

“It’s nice to meet you two as well.” Miku states. What were they supposed to do now? Hang out? Go their separate ways?

Then, Meiko spoke up, “Why don’t you guys give Miku the full house tour. I saved that responsibility for you two! Get some bonding time in.”

“Totally!” Rin replied.

And so they got going. They stepped into different rooms and the twins tried their best to welcome her. The house really was beautiful. It had the nicest mahogany accents and creme walls. It was like a movie set. She even got to meet the family’s ugly dog, Iggy. She sure was an ugly little gal and the way that the twins babied her and spoiled her was genuinely hilarious.

The twins were nice. They made her feel welcome. They made her feel happy. Maybe the town was small and lame, but Miku was happy to know that she had people in her corner.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! I hope you guys enjoy this fic! It's been in my brain for a while and I'm happy to get it out on paper! The next chapter will introduce more of the main cast, so keep your eyes peeled for that. BTW, Please don't be concerned by the amount of Len ships lol, this story takes place over a long period of time, so each one is very minor (except pikolen)


End file.
